


Девочка, которая потерялась

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Horror, Songfic, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Мир созданный Аньянкой. В сериале мы видели только итог, а я решил написать про то, как это началось.Делалось под впечатлением от песни Йовин - "Гретхен".





	Девочка, которая потерялась

Вечер опустился на Саннидейл, а Ксандер по-прежнему шатался без дела по улицам города в глупой надежде встретить Уиллоу. Она пропала вчера, не вернулась домой из Бронзы и — что пугало куда больше — не явилась на занятия сегодня.

Конечно, Ксандер был не самым умным парнем, но даже он понимал, ЧТО это значит. Особенно в Саннидейле. Но признавать свое поражение не хотел. Возможно, Уилл просто встретила старых друзей в клубе, поехала к ним домой и так заболталась, что забыла про время. А под утро провалилась от усталости в сон. Такое вполне возможно, если бы не одно НО: единственный старый друг Уиллоу — сам Ксандер, а это несколько разрушает его теорию.

Есть и другие, не такие радужные. В них присутствуют канавы, маньяки, топоры, а также нечистые на руку врачи, торгующие человеческими органами. У этих теорий нет ни одного НО, но Ксандеру они всё равно не нравятся. И вот, когда он уже собирался вломиться в ближайшую от Бронзы больницу с диким криком «Верните её немедленно!», — появилась Уиллоу.

— Привет, Ксандер, — произнесла она так, словно ничего не случилось. — А я как раз тебя искала.

***

_Сказать по правде, Уиллоу не слишком нравилась Бронза — слишком шумно и одиноко. Других девушек постоянно приглашали потанцевать старшеклассники, а иногда и студенты. Некоторых, вроде Корделии, даже угощали выпивкой. Других, но не замухрышку Уиллоу. Она и сама знала, что смотрится нелепо в своем платье а-ля церковно-приходская школа посреди ночного клуба, но все равно упорно приходила сюда. Должно быть, Уилл была чересчур романтичной и слишком сильно верила в сказки. А может, всё дело в том, что Ксандер появлялся здесь гораздо чаще, чем в школе. В любом случае, всё возвращалось к её, Уиллоу, романтичности._

_Сегодня в Бронзе ещё более одиноко, чем обычно. Ксандер не пришел, Корделия свирепствовала, а платье безнадежно залито колой. (Спасибо всё той же Корделии.) В общем, вечер можно было смело признать неудавшимся, когда к Уилл подошел высокий темноволосый парень, улыбнулся и сказал:_

_— Привет._

_Уиллоу тоже улыбнулась:_

_— Привет._

_А потом добавила:_

_— Здравствуй._

_И снова:_

_— Привет._

_И почувствовала себя полной дурой. Но парень не ушел, лишь шире заулыбался, хотя теперь это больше походило на ухмылку._

_— Меня зовут Тед. А тебя? Я спрашивал у твоей подруги — той брюнетки, а она ответила, что ты никто. Но, честно говоря, я не думаю, что это твое имя._

_Уилл нервно дернулась при упоминании Корделии, но быстро успокоилась._

_— Я — Уиллоу Розенберг, — она попыталась весело улыбнуться, но получилось как-то дергано._

_— Хочешь, угощу колой? — предложил Тед._

***

— Уиллоу! — Ксандер подошел и обнял старую подругу. — Ты жива! Я так беспокоился, и твоя мама тоже, и… Где ты была?

Уилл смотрела на него несколько растерянно, немного склонив голову набок, словно впервые увидела. А потом протянула руку и погладила его по щеке ледяными пальцами.

— Я так скучала по тебе. — От ее прикосновения Ксандера бросило в жар. — Пойдем со мной, я всё тебе расскажу.

Уиллоу схватила его за руку и повела. Ксандер не сопротивлялся — слишком был растерян.

— Так что произошло?

Уилл обернулась и одарила его легкой улыбкой:

— Вчера в Бронзе я познакомилась кое с кем очень влиятельным. Он замечательный, и тебе обязательно понравится, но надо спешить.

Они подошли к воротам городского кладбища, от чего Ксандера передернуло.

— И для знакомства с ним мы отправимся ТУДА? — парень красноречиво обвел взглядом могильные камни, освещенные лишь звездами.

— Таков план, — Уиллоу снова склонила голову набок и скользнула прямо в объятия Ксандера — так плавно, словно в её теле не осталось ни одной кости. Её взгляд был полускучающим-полурассеянным, а губы надуты в деланной обиде. — Или ты мне не доверяешь?

Она снова погладила друга по щеке и шумно вдохнула его запах. А Ксандер подумал, как мог не замечать в ней женщину.

— Что ж, если ты говоришь — значит, так надо.

Уилл обрадованно потянула его за собой.

***

_— Значит, ты — вампир по имени Тед? — Парень уверенно кивнул. — И многих ты уже убил?_

_Тед рассмеялся и подал Уиллоу руку, чтобы ей было удобнее спускаться по каменным ступеням пещеры, куда он её привел._

_— Мы говорим: «выпил». На самом деле не очень многих, всего человек двадцать, но я только начал._

_— И меня, значит, ты тоже выпьешь? И я стану вампиром? — Уиллоу нравилось, что этот простой парень придумывает для нее какую-то глупую, но жутко романтичную историю._

_— Нет, ты слишком хороша для меня, — просто улыбаясь, ответил Тед. — Я подарю тебя своему Повелителю. Ты станешь вампиром, если он захочет. Или просто умрешь, если ему не понравишься._

_Последние слова совсем не понравились уже Уилл, они прозвучали совсем не романтично и даже жутко._

_— Ты напугана, хорошо. Повелителю нравится страх. Пойдем, он уже заждался, — Тед с силой схватил её за руку и потащил вперед, во тьму, освещенную лишь факелами._

***

Они шагали по кладбищу уже довольно долго и зашли в заброшенную его часть, когда Ксандер вновь решился заговорить:

— Уилл, мне кажется, нам не стоит идти туда. Там может быть опасно. Давай вернемся. К тому же твоя мама…

— Нет! — резко и звонко оборвала его подруга. — Осталось совсем немного, просто потерпи.

— Тогда хотя бы объясни мне, зачем ты меня туда тащишь?

— Туда! — рыкнула Уилл. И на секунду ее лицо показалось мордой чудовища. Но лишь показалось, не могло же так быть на самом деле. К тому же Уиллоу сразу смягчилась и заговорила почти мурлыча. — Прости, у нас и правда не очень много времени. Просто, знаешь, завтра в Бронзе будет нечто особенное, и меня пригласили помочь с подготовкой. Я уговорила взять и тебя, но только если мы управимся за сегодня.

Говоря всё это, она выписывала невообразимые узоры на рубашке Ксандера, спускаясь всё ниже, к поясу.

— Управимся с чем? — с трудом выдохнул парень. А Уилл подняла на него влажный взгляд и потянулась к его губам.

***

_Боль от укуса вспыхнула и прошла, оставляя за собой тяжелую, дурманящую слабость и острое желание уснуть и не проснуться. Но скоро прошло и это, тьма поглотила Уиллоу…  
Проснулась она совсем другой, шею немного ломило, но тело казалось как никогда сильным. Воздух пах ночной свежестью, сырой землей и кровью. Уилл встала с каменной плиты, служившей ей кроватью, и потянулась._

_Повелитель уже ждал её, теперь она чувствовала это. Он обратил Уиллоу, пообещав сделать сильной, и не солгал. Сегодня ее ждет первая охота, и она напьется своей силой и чужой кровью в полной мере, доказав Повелителю, что он не ошибся с выбором._

***

Губы Уиллоу так же холодны, как и её пальцы, но целуют страстно, не давая сосредоточиться ни на чём другом.

Когда Ксандер и Уиллоу наконец оторвались друг от друга, ему пришлось восстановить дыхание. А подруга даже не запыхалась, словно ей и не требовался воздух.

— Так о чём мы говорили? — переспросил Ксандер, а Уиллоу удивленно приподняла брови. — Ах да. Управимся с чем?

— Полагаю, с этим, — она скользнула к его шее, легко коснувшись её губами, и… Её лицо снова стало мордой монстра, а в шею Ксандера вонзились белоснежные клыки.


End file.
